


Make It Better

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gottbleed Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt takes care of a wounded Hermann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Better

Title: Make It Better  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 150  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for **Gottbleed Week**.  
Summary: Newt takes care of a wounded Hermann.

 

“Hermann, how exactly did you do this?”

“Ow, that hurts! Stop touching it!”

“I can’t clean the cut if I don’t touch it. You’re lucky you don’t need stitches.”

“Can’t you go any faster?”

“I am doing the best I can, dude. If you don’t like it, you can go down to medical and explain the wound in your butt.”

“It’s your fault, Newton.”

“Excuse me? I wasn’t even in the lab until after you were injured.”

“Do you remember leaving that blasted Godzilla figure on my chair?”

“That’s where it was? I’ve been tearing my room apart... Oh. I had no idea those claws were so sharp.”

“Well, they are and if the blood doesn’t wash out, you owe me a new pair of slacks.”

“Sorry.”

“Sorry doesn’t make my hindquarter stop hurting.”

“I could kiss it and make it better.”

“I’d rather you kissed my mouth.”

“Better?”

“Much.”


End file.
